


a little happy

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Felicity being cute, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Team Arrow, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity being Felicity and boosting Team Arrow morale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little happy

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one afternoon and these little fics dribble drabbled onto tumblr. Enjoy!

**a little happy**  


"Here ya go!" Felicity said and she tucked a tiny white petaled, lavender center daisy into Diggle’s top button hole.  


He looked down, making a funny double chin to see it.  


"Uh," he raised his eyebrows.  


Felicity just smiled and walked away.  


A few minutes later, Oliver and some board members filed out of their meeting.  


"Wow, I am starving, Digg. How ab—" Oliver stopped talking and walking as he came up to the big, sharply dressed in a tailored dark suit, serious man. "Uh," he nodded at the flower.  


"I have no clue, man," Diggle replied.

\---->

**a little happy, too**  


Oliver was cleaning the kitchen—an oddly satisfying job that Felicity was more than happy to give over to him—and jogged outside to empty the food scraps bin into the yard waste.  


He came back in, finished loading the dishwasher and turned to grab his beer and bowl of popcorn to take into the living room to watch the game.  


Felicity suddenly walked in, smiling, walked right up to Oliver, and tucked a little bright yellow buttercup flower behind his left ear. She patted his chest twice, smiled even wider, and trotted back out of the kitchen.  


Oliver stood at the counter, hand frozen on his beer bottle, eyes glued to the doorway.  


"Wha—huh?" he grunted to the empty kitchen.

\---->

**a little happy again**  


Roy swore under his breath and withdrew another arrow from his quiver. He focused, breathed, aimed, and released…and swore again when he failed to come within a foot of his target.  


He shook it off, stretching his neck and shoulder muscles and notched another arrow.  


Before he could release, Felicity’s chair squeaked loudly and his blond friend was skipping—yeah, really wasn’t another term for it—over to him.  


He lowered his bow and waited.  


She smiled, tilted her head, and reached for his bow. He watched in shocked silence as she quickly and efficiently affixed to the top tip of the weapon…a super tiny cluster of super tiny blue forget-me-nots.  


"What the—" but she cut him off with a smile and a friendly squeeze on the arm before turning with a flip of ponytail and skirt.  


The chair squeaked again as she resumed her seat and Team Arrow duties.  


Roy tried to glare at the flowers now decorating his super awesome red bow. But somehow his glare became a wide smile.

\---->

**a little happy bird**  


Sara flopped face first onto the training mat in front of Felicity and the computers, leather travel bag thudding beside her.  


"Slowest. Fucking. Cargo ship. EVER." she groaned into the padded mat.  


She rolled over and shouted, “HOLY SHIT!”  


Felicity was standing above the weary canary, smiling a friendly smile.  


"Uh, hi, Felicity," Sara said.  


"Hi, Sara," she replied. Then she knelt beside the curious assassin, pulled her nearest wrist up, and wrapped a delicate chain of itsy-bitsy, pale pink and green flowers around Sara’s wrist and patted the arm a couple times before setting it gently back down onto the mat next to her hip.  


"Uh, ok," Sara stared at the bracelet of girly flowers. Then up at Felicity.  


Felicity smiled, shrugged, and went back to her computers.  


"So…?" But the flowers didn’t answer Sara, so she just decided to fall asleep on the mats, flower-clad hand resting on her stomach, small smile on her face.


End file.
